1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chemically processed toner that employs an ionic polymer flocculant which undergoes a molecular conformation change in a toner dispersion thereby leading to flocculation and particle growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices, such as printers or copiers, may utilize toner to form images on various forms of media. Toner may include resin, a wax, colorant and, optionally, additives. Toner may be produced via a number of processes. Some processes are mechanical, wherein the toner components are blended, formed into strands or pellets and then ground to a desired particle size. Other processes are chemical, wherein the toner particles are grown during polymerization and/or emulsion aggregation processes to form desired particle sizes.